Beauty and the Beast Home Video Trailer/Transcript
Trailer #1 (May-June 1992) *(1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Blue Background) *Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video presents its all new thirtieth full-length animated motion picture. *(Belle opens the door to the Beast's castle) *Belle: Is anyone here? *Chip: Mama, there's a girl in the castle. *Fifi: A girl. *Lumiere: A girl! *Narrator: The classic story of Beauty and the Beast. He was the lonely beast cursed by a mysterous spell, and she was the beautiful young girl who can set him and his kingdom free. *Lumiere: She's the one! She has come to break the spell! *Narrator: They were two complete opposites... *Belle: I don't wanna have anything to do with him! *Beast: She is being so difficult! *Narrator: Until something wonderful happened. *Belle (singing): ♪ There's something sweet... ♪ *Mrs. Potts: Straighten up! *Belle (singing): ♪ And almost kind. ♪ *Lumiere: Show me the smile. *Belle (singing): ♪ But he was mean, and he was coarse, and unrefined. And now, he's dear... ♪ *Lumiere: You look so... *Belle (singing): ♪ And so unsure. ♪ *Beast: Stupid. *Belle (singing): ♪ I wonder why I didn't see it there before. ♪ *Narrator: It's a story filled with fun... *(Maurice sneezed powder on Cogsworth) *Maurice: Ohh! Heh-heh. I beg your pardon. *(Gaston, Lefou and the villagers attempted to break into the Beast's castle) *Narrator: Adventure... *Lumiere: Sacre Bleu! Invaders! *(The servants fight and outsmart the villagers) *Villager: (Gasping) *Narrator: And dozens of wonderful new Disney characters. *Lefou: WAAAAAAAAAAH! *Cogsworth: Keep it down. *Narrator: Featuring six new songs from the academy-award winning composer and lyricist of The Little Mermaid. *Servants (singing): ♪ Be our guest, be our guest. Our command is your request. It's ten years since we had anybody here, and we're obsessed! ♪ *(Gaston opens fire with his rifle, and Cogsworth fell into the mush bowl) *Narrator: This fall, shall the fun, the magic, and the music of an entertainment event you'll never forget. *Servants: Be our guest *Narrator: Disney's Beauty and the Beast. *(The title of the movie) *(Coming to Video Fall 1992) Trailer #2 (August 1992) *(1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Blue Background) *(Fade to Belle and the Beast sits down on the balcony under a starry sky) *Beast: Belle? Are you...happy here with me? *Belle: Yes. *(Belle looks off into the distance) *Beast: What is it? *Belle: If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much. *(The Beast felt disappointed as he understand Belle's feelings, then became excited upon knowing how to help her see her father) *Beast: There is a way. *(As Belle and the Beast then gets up from the balcony, we fade to the next scene at the west wing where the Beast shows Belle his magic mirror) *Beast: This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see. *(Belle takes the magic mirror and gives a gentle command) *Belle: I'd like to see my father, please. *(The magic mirror glows green, and Belle turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals Maurice lost in the woods due to the strong wintry winds, falling to the ground and coughing up. Belle is shocked to see her father freezing and suffering severe illness as the Beast looks at her with a concerned look) *Belle: Papa! Oh, no. He's sick! He may be dying, and he's all alone! *(The Beast turned to the enchanted rose, and knowing he does not want to disappoint the never-again-seen Enchantress even by alternating her prophecy, he has no choice but to do something for his own right) *Beast: Then...you...you must go to him. *Belle: What did you say? *Beast: I release you. You're no longer my prisoner. *Belle: You mean...I'm free? *Beast: Yes. *Belle: Oh, thank you. Hold on, Papa. I'm on my way. *(Before Belle could leave, she stayed for one last moment with the Beast) *Beast: Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back...and remember me. *Belle: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me. *(After touching the Beast in the face gently, Belle turns to leave, and the Beast looks down sadly.) *(Fade to the logo reading "Beauty and the Beast" with "Walt Disney's Classic" above it.) *(The logo fades away, and the words "Coming to Videocassette October 30th, 1992 then shows up next) Trailer #3 (October 1992-February 1993) *(1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Blue Background) *Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video presents its all new thirtieth full-length animated motion picture. *(Belle opens the door to the Beast's castle) *Belle: Is anyone here? *Chip: Mama, there's a girl in the castle. *Fifi: A girl. *Lumiere: A girl! *Narrator: The classic story of Beauty and the Beast. He was the lonely beast cursed by a mysterous spell, and she was the beautiful young girl who can set him and his kingdom free. *Lumiere: She's the one! She has come to break the spell! *Narrator: They were two complete opposites... *Belle: I don't wanna have anything to do with him! *Beast: She is being so difficult! *Narrator: Until something wonderful happened. *Belle (singing): ♪ There's something sweet... ♪ *Mrs. Potts: Straighten up! *Belle (singing): ♪ And almost kind. ♪ *Lumiere: Show me the smile. *Belle (singing): ♪ But he was mean, and he was coarse, and unrefined. And now, he's dear... ♪ *Lumiere: You look so... *Belle (singing): ♪ And so unsure. ♪ *Beast: Stupid. *Belle (singing): ♪ I wonder why I didn't see it there before. ♪ *Narrator: It's a story filled with fun... *(Maurice sneezed powder on Cogsworth) *Maurice: Ohh! Heh-heh. I beg your pardon. *(Gaston, Lefou and the villagers attempted to break into the Beast's castle) *Narrator: Adventure... *Lumiere: Sacre Bleu! Invaders! *(The servants fight and outsmart the villagers) *Villager: (Gasping) *Narrator: And dozens of wonderful new Disney characters. *Lefou: WAAAAAAAAAAH! *Cogsworth: Keep it down. *Narrator: Featuring six new songs from the academy-award winning composer and lyricist of The Little Mermaid. *Servants (singing): ♪ Be our guest, be our guest. Our command is your request. It's ten years since we had anybody here, and we're obsessed! ♪ *(Gaston opens fire with his rifle, and Cogsworth fell into the mush bowl) *Narrator: Now, shall the fun, the magic, and the music of an entertainment event you'll never forget. *Servants: Be our guest *Narrator: Disney's Beauty and the Beast. *(The title of the movie) *(Now Available on Video) Category:Teaser Trailer transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Teaser Trailer transcript Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Transcripts